


The Perfect Start

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, New Years, Post-Canon, Romance, Superstitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: “Do you believe that the way you spend New Year is the way you spend all the year?”
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 32
Kudos: 56





	The Perfect Start

**Author's Note:**

> Four years ago I was asked on [Tumblr](https://caterooney.tumblr.com/post/155244490721) to write about Carol and Therese’s second New Years together.  
> It's a very short story but I wanted to have it here on my published records 😛 and I also wanted to wish you all a Happy New Year with a little gift.

“Do you really believe that the way you spend New Year is the way you spend all the year?”

Carol lifted her head which had been hiding on Therese’s neck, the one she was peppering deliciously with soft kisses and featherlight touches with her tongue, to look at her girlfriend. “If you want me to be honest, I didn’t use to believe in it.” She licked her swollen due-to-all-the-kissing lips. “But after last year, the bar it’s settled high and we can’t risk it,” she joked. “Perhaps the first months weren’t like the rest of them, but,” she smiled mischievously, causing Therese to raise her hips to make contact with Carol’s stomach, “the rest definitely made up for it.”

“That's why you brought us here again?” Therese smiled tenderly, placing a hand on Carol’s nape, pulling her closer.

Carol kissed her as if they hadn’t kissed barely a few minutes ago and they were panting when they parted. “One of the reasons. If you think about it, that day was filled with joy and angst, which was how our year was divided. I’m not saying I suddenly became superstitious but I’m curious to test that theory.”

Therese hummed her understanding, distracted for a moment by Carol’s hand that had held her leg by the thigh, guiding it to her waist so she wrapped it around it. “And what’s the other reason?”

“It’s one of our anniversary, angel, and the first time was stained terribly.” She scrunched up her nose adorably. “I wanted to give you a ‘perfect’ day this time.”

“My days are perfect as long as you are in my life,” she replied sincerely, tracing Carol’s face with her fingertips adoringly. “Even when there are hard times, as long as we face them together, I’m okay.”

Carol’s eyes shined with emotion and she captured Therese’s lips one more time, this time kissing her with all the love she felt for her, both moaning against the other’s mouth when their naked bodies rubbed sensually thanks to the closeness and the soft motions caused by their kiss.

Therese blinked lazily, trying to come back to reality but perhaps the fact she hadn’t slept much had a lot to do with her current state. Though, if she was honest with herself, she was so high with happiness that most likely that was the reason why she was in such a state of absentmindedness.

That had been the first part of their day.

Carol’s plans had been taking a weekend vacation in Waterloo. She spent the previous week making all the arrangements but at the last moment, something unexpected happened. Unexpected but truly wonderful. Rindy was going to be able to spend New Year with them and when they got the news, Therese was more than willing to delay the celebration of their anniversary for another time but Carol didn’t want to hear anything about it. Reason why they spent New Year’s Eve in Waterloo to then take a plane to be back home first thing in the morning on New Year.

Now they were here, in Carol’s apartment (Therese still had to get used to calling it ‘their’ apartment). Mother and daughter were getting the food ready, and Therese really wanted to be useful and help, but the moment Rindy arrived at the place, she had fallen under a spell provoked by their interactions. It wasn’t the first time she saw them together, but every damn time the same thing happened and she could only function enough to take her camera and take pictures.

Therese had spent a lot of time, after they got back together, feeling guilty because Carol lost her daughter because of her. It was necessary to have several conversations about it, with Carol reassuring her that she never lost her daughter in the first place, to calm her down a bit.

Nevertheless, when Harge finally decided to act like a decent human being allowing Rindy to spend more time with Carol, the first few times Therese fled the scene. She was so nervous about what the little girl would think of her, if she was going to see her as the reason why she couldn’t be with her mother as before.

Carol had been so patient about it because she was able to read Therese scarily well. But when the young woman caught Carol wiping her tears away after one of Rindy’s visits, it was when she decided to face her fears because it wasn’t fair that not even in the place where she was supposed to be free, she could spend her time with the two most important person for her at the same time. And Therese felt stupid for delaying the moment for so long because Rindy and her clicked right away and it was heavenly.

Therese adored Rindy. She loved to spend time with her playing and teaching her about her camera; but when the little girl was with her mother, Therese could do nothing more than watch and capture their moments forever because they were a delight.

The click of her camera caught their attention, making them look at her and Rindy giggled. She was sitting at the table, wearing a party hat provided by Abby. They had invited her to stay but she had declined, wanting them to have a family moment but she made a fleeting visit to hug her greetings.

“It’s not fair that we are the ones doing all the work and you are just taking pictures.” Carol snickered at Rindy’s quip, especially because her daughter wasn’t doing anything more than watching her work.

“You might be right, but in a few years you are going to be so grateful for all my work.” Still, she left her camera over one of the unused cupboards and stepped into the kitchen, standing next to Carol, placing her hand on her back. “You need my help?”

“Not really, darling. Everything’s ready, I just need to heat it.” She smiled fondly at her and Therese smiled back, turning around to look at the little girl.

“You know, I hope you are right.” She saw Rindy hugging the doll Carol had given her for Christmas. This time it was the present she had requested, although she loved her train.

“About?” She paused for a moment to give her all her attention.

“About the way you spend New Year is the way you spend all the year.” She got closer to Carol to whisper at her. “Because it has been the most wonderful day.” She leaned up to give Carol a quick kiss after checking Rindy was distracted and she felt Carol’s eyes following her afterwards while she made her way towards the little girl to pick her up and sit her on one of the chairs before starting to set the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not precisely superstitious but let's hope in this case is true so I can spend a lot part of the year publishing new stories 🤭
> 
> Warmest thoughts and best wishes in this New Year. May peace, love, and prosperity follow you always ❤️


End file.
